Too Sexy.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRIAD!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!*chokes on Prozac pill* err...all I can say for this songfic is.....poor Wufie...poor poor Wufie. heehee. Please R&R. Yaoi of course.


Disclaimers: "Right Said Fred " owns thisw song and the characters belongto their respectful owners too.I am only a author that has too much time on my hands.  
Warnings:PG13.Silliness.PWP.Yaoi.Lots of blood but not in a dark type of way though.^_^ First attempt at Humor. Be warned. Got the idea at Two o' clock in the morning.BWAHAHAAHAHAHA*hack choke choke* O_o  
Pairings:I think you can guess.  
  
TOO SEXY.  
  
Duo had too much coffee this time.The braided baka had came back from a tiring mission and got scolded from his koi,Heero,because he almost fell asleep in the middle of a fight.Out of his usual curiosity, Duo had drank practicaly every single can of coffee in Quatre's mansion.And damn thats alot of coffee.If that wasn't enough,he bounced around and talked alot more than he usualy does.Hell, he even talked to the plants and furniture in the house.The other pilotshad to do something or they all will go completely insane.That night the other pilots went to bed at their normal time leaving Duo wide awake down stairs.Big mistake!The other pilots woke at 2:13 in the morning to VERY loud music in Duo's room.They shouted and threatened until finaly Duo headed down stairs to do something a bit more quiet that won't earn him a gun up his nose.The rest of the night was a bit more peaceful although they could still hear Duo banging around down stairs and talking the daylights out of poor plants.The next morning the pilots woke up at their usual 5:00 A.M.This time thank god the music was comming from outside.As a matter of fact it was blaring through the forest loud enough to wake the damned souls from Hell.They all headed out side to have a "chat" with Duo.Even gentle Quatre was cracking his knuckles.Imagine what the others were like.When they got outside,they got a huge surprise.There Duo was outside all dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped ,TIGHT blue jeans.He also had on his black hat.Duo was standing next to the convertableQuatre had given him to shut him from last month because Duo wasbotheering him in the office.Duo was dancing like crazy to the music he was listening to.His body swayed to the beat never missing.The others just stood there gawking at the scene.They had never seen Duo dance before.Especially like THAT. Then Duo opened his eyes and smiled insanely at the others.Apparently he hadn't gotten over the caffine yet.Just then a song started to play.The beat pounding it's way to the very core of their bodies.As Duo danced, he mouthed out the words as if he was singing it."I'm too sexy for my shirt.Too sexy for my shirt.So sexy it hurts." Duo smiled seductively at the pilots and took off his shirt and twirled it over his head three times while shaking his hips.Then he threw the shirt at Heero.Wufie eeped and dug through his pocket for a tissue.Then he stuffed into his nostril."I'm too sexy for Milan.Too sexy for Milan,New York and Japan." Duo blew a kiss at Heero and played with the button of his jeans.Trowa got a nosebleed and Wufie just handed him a tissue while stuffing more tissue into the other bleeding nostril.Quatre was blushing a very unhealthy shade of red and Heero was just staring with his mouth open.All th G boys were standing on the fifth step of one of Quatre's many mansion.With the exception of Duo who is standing on the u-turn like drive way next to his car." And I'm too sexy for your party.Too sexy for your party.No way I'm disco dancing." Duo smirked  
and started to dance to the beat.He let one hand slide down his chest to the waist line of his jeans.And the other hand played with the long chestnut braid.All doing this while swaying his hips seductively to the beat."I'm a model you know hwta I mean.And I do my little turn on the catwalk.Yeah on the catwalk.On the catwalk Yeah.I do my little turn on the catwalk." Duo started to walk towards them slowlylike a cat finding it's prey.Then he leaned over and kissed Heero hotly on the lips.Duo then winked and strolled back to his spot next to the car."I'm too sexy for my car.Too sexy for my car.Too sexy by far.And I'm too sexy for my hat.Too sexy for my hat,what do you think about that?" Duo grinned evily at the other G boys and threw off his black hat at wufie.He then pressed his chest against the front of the car and petted it gently.Wufies eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted.Quatre looked about to do the same.Trowa just stuffed his nose with another tissue and his ears turned redder.Heero stuffed his nose with a piece of tissue and continued to drool at Duo." I'm a model you know what I mean.And I do my little turn onthe catwalk.On the catwalk yeah.I skhake my little touche on the catwalk." Duo struck a sexy pose and turned around to wiggle his butt at the others.Wufie unfortunately woke at that time and passed out again.It was more than the hentai part of his mind can can take.Quatre's nose gushed out blood and Trowa handed a box of tissue to Quatre.Heero was too busy staring to even care what is going on around him."I'm too sexy for my.Too sexy for my.Too sexy for my.' Cos I'm a model you know what I mean.And I do my little turn on the catwalk.Yeah on the catwalk.On the catwalk yeah.I shake my little touche on the catwalk." Wufie wakes up. "I'm too sexy for my cat.Too sexy for my cat.Poor pussy,Poor pussy cat.I'm too sexy for my love.Too sexy for my love.Loves going to leave me." Duo hopped into the car and reappeared with a cat tail,Cta ears and a tight cat suite that doesn't cover much.He even have on whiskers.He purred huskily and meowed.Heero licked his lips.It took Trowa,bloody nosed Wufie and a blushing furiouslyQuatre to keep Heero restrained from charging at Duo."And I'm too sexy for this song." The song ended with Duo striking a pose and then he passed out.Heerp stopped struggling and was disappointed that the song was over.Heero smiling wickedly,picked up Duo and carried him up the stairs.The others ran to the hospital to get a blood transfusion.As Heero carried up the stairs to their bedroom,he smiled and whispered,"Too sexy." Then he proceed to show how sexy he can be once Duo wakes up. ^_-  
  
  
THE FREAKIN END! I think. -_-'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: I forgot to take my Prozac today...ack!   



End file.
